solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan (Rezul) Amerez
Overview Johnathan Amerez. A man of unnatural height, to the point that it injures his back to a certain degree. He started out first coming to the city via the sea, in order to hopefully find a new life, and bring his smithing traits with him. Sadly, he had no money to spare in order to afford a forge, and thus had no income. He quickly fell into poverty, and was forced to beg on the streets. After around a year of strange looks and hearing rumors of him being 'not normal', he developed severe depression and anxiety. This has stuck to him this day, and has caused him to have speech problems, as well as being nervous, if not terrified of being near crowds. He recently returned to work for the kingdom, not only being a Sentinel, but having his own forge as well. He currently resides within Kasvava, in a small home. Appearance Johnathan is a bit of a monster from his unnatural size. While this does bring him great strength, it also troubles him mentally, and has difficulties coping with social and structural norms. He commonly wears long clothing with the color orange. That is, if he is not wearing his Sentinel uniform. He prefers to keep masks, hoods and hats on at all times to prevent others from seeing him, but has yet to find one that fits him. He always has his massive, two handed smithing hammer with him at all times, not only for his protection, but to hopefully protect others. Background Childhood Johnathan moved around a lot while being a child. He was always very anxious around meeting new people, and didnt want to learn the tailoring trades of his family. He went from relative to relative for many years, before being set up for adoption as a working child. He was eventually taken by a smith, who was popular for his ways of smithing. The smith had used great hammers to make his blades, crashing them down with large force, creating such tension to make more layers of metal than most smiths could dream of. At the same time, the smith as an expert at small designs, often engraving signatures and creatures onto the blades. Of course, as many years passed, Johnathan took in these traits from his new 'father', before he was set free to do as he pleased at the age of 16. The Travel After being released, Johnathan was eager to work and put his new learned skills to the biggest tests. He wanted to travel the world, crafting blades that created legends in his and the wielders name. However, he lacked the materials to do so, as well as the funds. He was left with a mere 60 gold pieces, as was the currency most popular around his villages. He used all of this to travel, in hopes to find a place to take refuge and begin gathering what he needed. Sadly, he failed to do so. It wasn't long before he ran out of the needed gold to keep traveling, and was left on the side of the road in the middle of a empty field. From there, he walked, miles on miles he walked. He had stuck to forging what run off he could get from passing carriages, and berries he believed were edible, before managing to reach a village. A caring mother who had recently lost her child had temporarily taken Johnathan in. She only wished that he would change his name into something more fun to say. Off the top of her head, she had called him Rezul. The woman was well known for her kindness, treating Rezul for nearly a year before giving him what he needed to resume his quest. From there, he managed to get a carriage to some near by docks, and set sail for new lands. The Downfall By this time, even at the age of 17, he was surpassing the size of most men. This made other men ridicule home, calling him a freak of nature out of pure jealousy. The 4 month sail was nothing but bullying and constant ship work for Rezul, in order to ensure he had enough money to make a business wherever he had landed. Little did he know, the men on the ship wanted to do more than petty insults. When it came to dock and leave, they had replaced all this currency with false funds, taking nearly 300 gold pieces from him. In an instant, Rezul has without any money, and had to take to begging in order to survive. The Uprising It wasn't long for Rezul to make at least a few friends, those that helped him along his way. He had found work here and there, and earned enough to make himself a small, makeshift dwelling underground. It wasn't much, and was rather ragged, but it was functional for a home. After about a year of work, he had earned enough for a forge. The Runaway Depression had struck Rezul again as he began to realize how lonely he really was. There wasn't many he had the courage to talk to, and it didn't seem like people had much courage to talk to him either. He quickly spiraled into his own self hate, injuring himself by beating his head against the wall or the top of small door ways. He eventually took his things and ran off, abandoning the few he did know for a years. The Return Now, he has come back, with a new forge and old ties linked together. His depression is far from gone, if not worsened, but he has sworn to himself to never run again. Not only that, he has sworn his life into protecting others, and ensuring their lives are brighter, even if it means sacrificing what little happiness he has. He has gone through hell and back, and refuses to see others go through the same. Even if it costs him his own shop, his own joy, his own life. Known Associates Friends: Pelokas Mieli Family: Dead. Acquaintances: None. Enemys: None. (That he knows of.) Personality and Other Rezul is extremely anxious, and easy to make him panic. Though, this could either lead to him locking himself away, or harsh self defense. He constantly is troubled with depression and his own self hating thoughs, so hes rather quiet. Hes usually moody around other people, besides when tending to customers. Likes: Work. Solitude. The smiles of other people. Dislikes: Rumors. Ones who harm others. Dragons. (At least, how they are depicted. Hes yet to encounter a dragon.) Fears: Crowds. Peoples thoughts of him. The fear of being abandoned. Quirks: He often likes to bake and cook, for no reason at all. He takes joy in sitting near wild life and foliage. Often tries to speak things out rather than resort to violence, unless seriously angered or frightened. Other Theme music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riFU02rtA24 Shop music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhlncTqYdZ4 Face Claim: http://i.imgur.com/hNenRJC.jpg Category:Characters